In the Middle of the Night
by NewBornBaby
Summary: Muse fanfic. One shot divided in two chapters. It's quite simple to describe this one: a beach, Matt Bellamy, lemons. Rated M for a good reason this time. Lots and lots of love!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!

NC 17. Lemons... Soft lemons as in the language isn't crude, but definitely explicite enough to deserve an M rating. _Mature_ content here (got it?), so if you don't like that, don't read. The background is just an excuse really...

Title: 'I Wish I Could Fly' - Roxette

* * *

><p><strong>In the Middle of the Night<br>**

One month. One full month, since I realised I'm in love with you. Since I realised that this unexplainable and magnetic draw to you goes beyond lust. I didn't recognize the feeling at first, so caught up in a whirlwind of desire as I was. I used to think that I was only seeing what I wanted to see, that this physical attraction I felt blinded me. But now I know. And truly, Matt, love differs from lust like day differs from night. I've seen you in the clear light of the sun, I've seen your flaws and vices, but my feelings haven't wavered, not even a little bit. To me, you'll always be the most beautiful human being that ever walked on this planet. Even if I never told you so.

But enough poetry my love, because right now, my situation is far from being poetic. It's more laughable than anything else in fact. Yet what wouldn't I do to please you, Matt? I've followed you all day long, and so have our friends, through the hills and the forests that led us to this beach. You've always been the driving force behind those little expeditions, you've always been in touch with nature, in a way that I still can't fully understand.

Sleeping out in the open surely seems romantic in most people's eyes. But even if this air mattress is supposed to be of the highest quality, I still can't find my way to sleep. I toss and turn on it, trying to get comfortable, but the light coming from the stars and the full moon is too strong, the sea breeze too cool, the waves too loud. All in all, I wish we'd chosen the motel. But it's a bit late to be complaining about it now. In fact, it must be _really_ late. I don't know what time it is right now, but it's definitely long past midnight.

I've just changed position again and sighed when I hear you say my name. Not too loud, in order not to wake Dom and his girlfriend, who are sleeping about ten metres away from me, to my left. They wanted to put some space between them and us, to have some privacy, but they were both too tired out to do anything saucy anyway. They fell asleep hours ago.

I turn my head to the right, where you lie, the distance between us being more or less half the one between me and the couple. "Yeah?" I answer hesitantly, wondering if you've really called me or if it was just my imagination. I thought you were asleep as well.

But I didn't imagine it. "Are you alright over there? You keep wiggling."

How do you know that? I'm not making any noise... Thank God the mattress doesn't squeak under me when I turn around. That would be too bloody annoying. Have you been watching me?

"Can't manage to sleep," I reply. "What about you?"

"Me neither." We both stay silent for a moment and I'm starting to think that you won't say anything more but out of the blue you speak up again. "If I were you, I'd move further away from the water front."

I frown and ask you why while casting a glance back at Dom and Claire- his girlfriend- who are much closer to the sea water than me.

"The tide, dear. I doubt you'd enjoy being torn out of sleep by it."

I seriously don't think that the water will ever get that high, but I don't have to be asked twice, not when the result is getting closer to you. I sit up and roll my blanket into a ball before rising to my feet. It's summer and none of us bothered to bring pyjamas, so at night we wear only our underwears and a top. I can't help but feel a bit awkward as I drag my mattress closer to yours, knowing that with this light you can have an eyeful of my bare legs.

I drop the mattress and the blanket about a foot away from yours, turn around and go back to my initial spot to fetch the rest of my stuff. Meanwhile you've pulled my mattress towards yours, making it squeal against the pebbles that rest underneath, leaving no space in between as if it's just one big, two person mattress.

I don't complain. And when I get back to you and lie down on my right side again, wrapping my blanket tightly around me, I'm very aware of our proximity. I guess it's going to be virtually impossible for me to go to sleep now.

So I just watch you, knowing you're watching back. I can't see your eyes clearly, but I see you blink now and then. And I perceive your features, the moonlight playing on your face, silvering some parts or, on the contrary, creating hallows with shadows.

I swallow and try to start a conversation. "What about Dom and Claire?" I ask. "Don't they risk getting wet?"

You sigh and shift around a bit. "I warned Dom. But he didn't listen."

"Mmm," I absently reply, caring more about breaking the silence than your actual answer.

But the talking stops again.

The soft wind keeps blowing on us, coming from behind me, and when I have to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear for the umpteenth time, I let out a quiet sound of annoyance.

You softly chuckle at my irritated huff. "Turn around, if you're facing the wind it won't be so annoying."

And I follow your advice, rolling on the mattress and getting even closer to you in the process. While I struggle a bit with my blanket, in order to smooth it a little, one of my feet suddenly touches your leg and you jump in reaction.

"Jesus, you're freezing!" you exclaim.

"Hum, yeah, sorry. It's just my hands and my feet though."

"What sort of cover is that?" you ask me disapprovingly as I feel you palpate the fabric behind me. "Where did you buy it?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" I grumble, not liking the criticism.

"It's too thin."

"We're in summer."

"In England."

I snort. "Right. I forgot your country has one of the shitiest weather in the world."

You chuckle but I feel a bit guilty. "Sorry," I say, turning my head towards my right shoulder just an inch.

"Don't apologize. You're right. We're lucky the sky is clear tonight."

Hearing the light tone of your voice, I relax again, glad not to have offended you. But, as if my body wants to aggravate my case, I shiver and curl up when a stronger gust of wind blows past us.

"C'mere," you softly say as you shield me with your own cover which, I admit, is cozier, larger, and warmed up by your body's heat.

You pull me close to you, definitely abolishing the last inches that separate us. And when I push away my blanket, now that I don't need it anymore, there's nothing but our clothes between our skins. You put your right arm over me, hugging me from behind and- wanting to milk the situation for all I can- I press my back against you. And here we lie, spooning like two lovers.

I gulp, the sound loud in my head, getting really nervous. My heart is pumping hard in my chest and my breathing is coming shorter. I'm not so sure this is a good idea, because of my feelings for you, there isn't much I can do to prevent myself from bursting into flames... More seriously, I'm afraid of what would happen if you eventually rejected me. I'm not sure I'd be strong enough to bear it. But I can bear even less the idea of not going further. And Dom has tried several times to convince me that you are feeling something in return. Now's the time to see if he is right.

Your right hand is around mine while you gently stroke the back of my fingers with your thumb. After five minutes of further contemplation, I muster up all the courage I have and I bring our hands up to my mouth to lay a light kiss on yours.

Your hand immediately dissociates from mine, worrying me at first, but it's only to let your fingers brush against my lips. Meanwhile you've buried your face in my hair, inhaling, as if you want to taste its smell. I stay still, breathing deeply, as you move my hair off of my neck before drawing the right strap of my tank top down and pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

My hand comes up to wrap around your nape whilst your mouth skims my shoulder, up to my neck, sending butterflies swarming through my insides, and stops just under my ear. You pay that small strip of skin the most exquisite attention, your talented lips- and sometimes even the tip of your tongue- drawing against my flesh with a lover's kiss.

Feeling like I could spontaneously combust any second, I swivel my face around towards yours, chasing after your mouth. You understand at once what I'm after and cup my left cheek in your hand, to accompany the movement. Next thing I know, my lips are softly pressed against yours, tasting you for the first time.

I turn around in your arms, wanting to face you, and you accidently break the kiss. A whimper of frustration slips from my lips but before I can complain any more your mouth quickly finds mine again. I don't dare moving anymore, and I'm now lying on my back while you're half next to me, half on top of me.

Without even realising it, I take your hand into mine and hold it tight against one of my breast. My entire body burns for your touch, wanting to feel you everywhere at the same time. That's all the encouragement you need. You slide your hand out from under mine, downwards, and soon enough I feel your hands under my tank top, pulling it up to expose more of my skin, and exploring what is still hidden underneath. Your hands are not cold, but my skin is just so warm right now, that yours feels cool and smooth.

Your mouth parts from mine again and you lightly trace my lips with the tip of your tongue, demanding entrance. Entrance that I'm more than willing to give. And you moan very quietly into my mouth and push your tongue into mine, sliding it past mine and into my mouth. But that soft sound is enough to send a tingling thrill straight to my core. As if something has just snapped inside me, I grab hold of your hair and push against you, wanting you on your back and myself on top.

But you won't have any of it. In a heartbeat you make us roll on the mattresses and our positions our reversed. Pinning my hands over my head, you attach your lips to mine again. Things start to get more heated when our tongues battle for supremacy, engrossed in a fight where there are only winners.

I have completely lost concept of time, and I'm not thinking anymore...until I feel your hand creep between my legs and press against my crotch. That's an electroshock.

"Mmm," I mumble against your lips. "Wait, wait, wait..."

I wriggle myself free from your weight, trying to catch my breath. You don't try to stop me and just watch me go, leaning on your forearm and panting as well.

Closing my eyes, I bring my hand to my forehead and attempt to untangle my thoughts. What am I doing? What are we doing? I'll only get myself hurt. That's exactly what I was talking about. Love and lust. I feel both, but you only feel lust. And when you'll leave me I'll be heartbroken. _Carpe diem_ is not a solution... I can't just decide to enjoy it now without caring about being crushed tomorrow morning. I know you, Matt, and I know how you behave with women you desire but don't love.

I swallow thickly and turn my head to the side as I open my eyes. There I catch sight of Dom and Claire lying not so far away from us. That's yet another problem. We've set up camp far from the road, and big boulders around us can shield us...but not from them. If they wake up...

"Look at me." It could have sounded like an order but you've talked softly.

I bow to your demand and as soon as I've turn my head towards you, you place your hand on my cheek.

"Matt..." I try to say but you cut me off.

"Sshhh..." you shush me. "They're too far away to hear us. I want this, and I know you want it too. Don't think twice."

I don't know what has changed since earlier, if it's the reflection of the moon rays in the sea or not, but I can see your face more clearly now. In this nocturnal light, your irises are made of a pure royal blue. They're limpide, resplendent, and they just take my breath away.

Your gaze shift to my lips. Lips that you lightly touch with the pad of your thumb. Then you look back into my eyes again and your hand stroke its way down my body. Over my breast again, across my waist and my left hip, wrapping itself around the front of my thigh and gliding up towards my knees. It stops there, because my legs are firmly pressed together.

My breathing has deepened again and since my eyes have remained on yours, I can read the request in them. But I'm still hesitating, my body wanting something that my mind tries to reject.

You can feel the struggle in me, so you lean closer and bring your lips to mine. At first you only brush them against mine, softly, gently, making my eyes slide shut. Then your lips mold into mine, giving me a slow and sensual kiss. I'm turning into mush, my insides are melting...and my body just takes the decision for me.

I relax, my legs automatically parting a bit in result, and you use it to your advantage. You worm your hand between my thighs and caress the _very_ sensitive skin there, your fingertips inexorably slithering towards my crotch again. Before reaching it though, you pull on my inner thigh, angling my pelvis towards you, and I follow the movement, shifting around to lie on my right side, facing you.

Then, you use your knee to spread my legs a bit more, keeping it there, as if to prevent me from closing them again. But you've kept on kissing me sweetly all the way, and the thought of protesting doesn't even come to my mind.

Gently breaking the kiss, you fold your other arm under your head for support, since our pillows got knocked out of the way a long time ago, and I mirror you. I also wrap my left arm around your right shoulder, edging just a tiny bit closer to you, and now our foreheads are almost touching. I close my eyes and abandon myself into your arms, focusing all my attention on the way your fingers feel against my skin.

Right now there're running all over my inner thighs, buttocks, hip. Your skin is soft and your caresses very pleasant...but not satisfying enough. Not when you've made it impossible for me not to crave for more.

Now you sneak your hand under my top, lightly grazing the skin there. I'm about to voice my impatience but, finally, I feel your fingers skate down the length of my stomach.

You let them slowly run along the seam of my underwear, which is still in place, and only skim me through the material. Too lightly to be pleasurable, almost ticklingly. It's extremely frustrating. And I know you're doing it on purpose.

"Stop that," I demand, my voice a bit more strained than I intended.

"Stop what?" you ask, apparently finding the situation funny.

"Teasing."

You flash a cocky smile in the dim light. "I'll do what I want," you throw, provocative.

Wrong answer. If you've been expecting me to beg...you should have chosen another girl. I don't beg for _anything_. Not for _anyone_. Not even for you.

I glare at you, infuriated, and start to move away but you push your leg down on mine, pressing it into the mattress.

"Don't move," you order, not sounding amused at all this time.

I lay my hand on your shoulder again, giving you another chance. And before I can realise it, you've slipped your hand under the cloth and almost instantly found the right spot, catching me off guard. A startled whimper escapes my lips and my grip thightens around your shoulder.

"Better?" you ask, a faint smile curving your lips.

"Uh-huh," I vaguely answer, having some difficulty speaking.

I close my eyes and enjoy your touch, as your fingers slowly start building a much recognizable heat. Meanwhile you kiss my neck and my shoulder unrelentingly, as if you want to taste every single inch of my skin.

Suddenly you glide your tongue along my collarbone and I tilt my head back immediately, giving you better access. You lick your way up to my ear, making me shudder almost uncontrollably.

"Tell me when, alright?" you murmur against my ear, causing goose bumps to rise on my nape.

I nod quickly, sucking in short, shallow breaths.

I can feel you smile against my skin, just before you move your head down to my cleavage, going as low as my top allows you to. There you lay an open mouthed kiss, sealing your lips to my skin, sucking and nibbling, almost bringing me over the edge. That one is going to leave a hickey...

As much as I enjoy it, my lips are tingling right now, aching for yours. So I entangle my fingers in your hair and I pull gently, making you understand what I want and need.

You kiss me with such passion that I can't help but moan softly against your mouth at some point, clinging at your t-shirt's sleeve. As soon as you hear the sound you draw away, our lips parting noisily, and study my face.

"Now?"

I frown, upset by your retreat. "Not yet," I splutter while shaking my head, my breathing so uneven that I wonder if you've actually caught what I said.

You lean closer again but only lightly pepper my neck and cheek with kisses, staying away from my mouth. I would have protested, if I hadn't felt it in the pit of my stomach, that glorious warmth that wraps around me, sending me over the point of no return. So soon? It usually takes a _lot_ more time.

I wind my left leg around yours, grasping it tightly. "Now," I moan before biting my lower lip, closing my eyes and holding my breath. And then I just lose my ability to think coherently all together. My whole body tenses up, crushing your thigh between mine and my hand reflexively catches yours to still it.

I manage to keep from uttering a single sound while my breathing is blocked, but then I slowly start to loosen up and I finally exhale, the sound embarrassingly loud and rasping.

I let myself go entirely, being buoyed up by zero gravity, in a total release of tension or stress.

Gradually my heart calms down and my breathing steadies. My head is still buzzing but I open my eyes to look at you. My vision is slightly clouded at first, but when I notice what you're doing, I suddenly become very still and focused.

Because you're meticulously licking your fingers clean right now, staring at me intently while doing so.

That picture manages to get to my guts, making them flutter, even though my body's still numb from your previous ministrations.

"God, you look so sexy when you do that..." I whisper, unable to look away.

A small smirk graces the corner of your lips as you wipe your fingers on your t-shirt. "And you look so sexy when you come," you reply.

Another sort of heat creeps into my cheeks as I realise that you've probably been watching me all along. Feeling self-conscious, I flick my eyes downwards, squirming a bit with embarrassment.

You wrap you arm around my waist and pull me into a tight embrace. "Don't be shy... I meant it, you were excruciatingly beautiful."

My cheeks grow even warmer at the compliment. "I'm not beautiful anymore?" I kid, faking disappointment.

"Don't start nitpicking... You're always beautiful," you reassure me. "Just even more palatable when you climax. You're lucky you know...some girls have really weird coming faces."

I roll my eyes. "No need to remind me that I'm far from being the first one to lie with you in bed..." And probably won't be the last one either, unfortunetaly...

"But it's true," you keep going, rising your head and resting it on your left hand, thus moving your chest a bit over mine. "Some crunch their foreheads and open their eyes wide the same way angry babies do sometimes... Once I even got one who sucked in her cheeks and made a fish face! That one was hilarious."

I stiffle a laugh at the description and you grin back. "Too bad for her, she was gorgeous, but that face... She didn't really appreciate it when I burst out laughing."

Then your grin wanes, transforming into a small smile, as a unfamiliar hunger descendes over your face. You slide you hand up to my cheek, skimming my lips with your fingers again. "But _you_..." you began, dipping down, "that little lip-biting thing of yours..." your voice drops to a whisper, your breath fanning against my lips. "That is _such_ a turn on."


	2. Chapter 2

Just before your lips meet mine, I turn my head to the side and you end up pecking my cheek. You draw away, unsettled by the move, and cast me a puzzled look. But I act like nothing happened.

"I don't do it every time you know," I tell you, as if we are just having some small talk.

"Do what?" you ask, frowning.

"Bite my lip."

You smile and then look at me seductively, mouth slightly open. "Well, that's something I'm determined to...ascertain."

You lean closer but once again I dodge the kiss. "What are you doing?" you sigh, impatience creeping into your voice.

My lips curve into an angelic smile and I stare at you with wide, innocent eyes. "Teasing?"

It's been hard for me to refuse your kisses, but it was worth the effort. Because I absolutely love the little pout that appears on your face in answer. But suddenly something sparkles in your perfect eyes and you flash a mischievous smile. In a blink of an eye, you push me on my back with a cat-like leap and pin me under your weight. And your mouth presses hard against mine as you hold my cheeks possessively in your hands.

That's almost enough to make me forget about my little 'revenge plan'. Almost. And while I greedily kiss you back, I lock my legs around you, trapping your hips into an iron grip, and as I press you against me I clearly feel that I'm not the only one with needs.

You moan at the contact, interpreting it as a good sign from my part.

I deliberately kiss you with a feverish passion, putting all my skill in it, and manage to wring another moan from you, sounding more urgent this time.

You part your lips from mine and stare at me, breathing heavily, your eyes frosted over with desire. Desire for _me_, I realise with a pang of pride. Then you try to shift your pelvis around but I'm not allowing you to move, not even an inch. And I can see in your eyes that you start to understand. I'm building a tension, without giving you permission to ease it. That's my little retaliation.

You close your eyes and gulp. "Alright... I'm sorry I teased you earlier," you say, opening your eyes again, silently begging.

I gaze at you through my lashes and slightly nibble my lip, the way you love. "Mmm..." I muse, as if I'm pondering your words. But then my lips break into a grin. "Not enough."

And I sneak my hands under your t-shirt, lightly grazing the skin of your back with my nails, just enough to make you hiss, more because of need than pain.

I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm usually not acting so wild in bed. Maybe it's just in reaction to you, and the fact that you've been acting so manly and dominant yourself. Why should you always be the one in charge?

Your breathing hitches when I draw another trail on your back. "It's not _fair_!" you whine, the word 'fair' coming out higher than the rest.

I suppress a giggle but can't help smiling, thoroughly enjoying myself. I raise my head and reach for your mouth, giving your lips just a tiny, playful lick. You utter a soft sound of discomfort in response and try to wiggle a bit in my grasp before rolling on your back, taking me with you, on top of you, as if you've decided to surrender.

"Please..." you breathe, looking more vulnerable than ever.

I'm suddenly ashamed with myself, feeling like a mean black widow. I know how it can be for guys sometimes, and I don't want you to hurt. I immediately release you, now only straddling you without restraining you, and cover your face with kisses. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I keep whispering.

You entwine your fingers in my hair and angle my face for another slow kiss. I'm quickly forgiven. Feeling like I've kept you waiting long enough, I slide a hand between our stomachs, raise my hips just a notch to have some space, and finally give you some relief.

I hear and feel you groan at the first contact and I'm afraid I might have hurt you somehow, but it soon becomes clear that it's not that kind of sound. While I keep caressing you slowly, I straigten up, wanting to take a fuller look at you. You place your hands on my hips and look straight into my eyes without shame or shyness, your own eyes darkened by pleasure. A soft rush of breath leaves my body as I take that picture in. That's possibly the most erotic sight ever.

Without breaking eye contact, I tug at your t-shirt, pulling it up. "Take it off..." I murmur.

I don't know if you've heard me over the waves, but in any case you got the message. You cross your arms on your stomach and hook elegant fingers under the hem of your t-shirt before easing it up and over your head, dropping it behind you and it lands on the pebbles next to the mattress.

I use my other hand to stroke the smooth surface of your torso. That's something I've been wanting to do for _ages_... Every time I've seen you saunter around topless like a tempting devil in your appartment, Dom's or even mine sometimes.

Bending over, I lay kisses all over your warm skin. Your chest is heaving as your breathing becomes more erratic. Sometimes I even feel it hum under my lips, when quiet moans escape yours. Your hands are losing themself in my hair while I slowly travel kisses up to your neck, along your jawline, across your cheek... And when I finally lay one on the corner of your mouth you automatically turn your head to the side, to bind your lips to mine.

I increase the rhythm, rewarded by a low sound of pleasure coming from the back of your throat, and wrap my lips around yours, languorously kissing you. Damn...now that I know how it feels to be kissing you, to feel your tongue against mine... I wish we would never stop. I play with your tongue and your lips, caressing, licking, nibbling...until I catch your lower lip between mine, sucking gently and moaning, curious to see if you'll react.

And boy, you react alright. More fiercely than I've expected.

You suddenly sit up, and naturally I start wrapping my arms around your neck, but your hands glide around my hips to end up under my thighs. And you raise me up to throw me on the mattress next to you before promptly following me. Your body almost vibrates with a burning need, highly contagious, and my own desire surges up to tangle with yours.

We both move with the same ardor, pressed by the same urge, working on getting ourselves completely naked as soon as possible. There's a noticeable aggressiveness to our motions as I strip my tank top off and you tug my panties down my legs. I impatiently kick them off when they reach my ankles. You've already gotten rid of your own underwear so I lie down and pull on your wrist to bring you closer to me. But it's not like I'm forcing your hand, and you readily ease yourself between my thighs without waiting for any further form of inducement.

And without any second thought, you join our two bodies together completely.

As much as I've been wanting it, it still feels like an invasion. My head jerks to the side and my eyes squeeze shut as my body tenses up under yours. I can't contain the whimper that escapes from my throat, muffling your own groan.

We stay still and silent for a moment and the roaring of the waves fills the background. You're not my first one- and you're perfectly aware of that- but it's been some time and I just need a minute to get used to the feeling again.

I take deep breaths in through my nose, feeling my chest meet yours every time my lungs are full. I don't know how much time has passed when I feel you gently nuzzling my face. My features slowly relax at the tender contact and I turn my head towards yours, making the skin of our cheeks brush against each other.

You pull away to look at me and under heavy eyelids I gaze back at you. Your blue eyes are troubled now, worry floats alongside lust in them.

"Are you okay?" you whisper, clearly feeling guilty about your previous roughness.

But there's nothing you need to feel guilty about. I don't _want_ you to feel guilty. I'm not made of glass and you won't break me... I just wish you were moving already. I nod, not trusting my voice, and arch my back just a little bit to try and initiate some friction. You close your eyes at the sensation and put your mouth on mine again as you finally break the stillness.

We are in constant movement, always kissing something, whether it's each other's mouth or the other's neck, shoulder, face... Since my hands are free I keep caressing your back, hair, nape, shoulders, arms...

It feels _amazing_ and I adore every second of it. Because I love you everything is enhanced, whatever you do, it feels better, tastes better, than if I were with someone else. Knowing that you're having pleasure _with_ me, _through_ me, makes me happier than you could ever imagine. I don't care about tomorrow anymore. Come what may, I'm determined to enjoy every heartbeat of my time with you.

Another wave of desire rolls into me at every sound you make. My mind has transformed into a blazing swirl, inebriated as it is by your woody, slightly musky, scent. I love the way you moan next to my ear, the way your head turns to the side sometimes to capture my fingers in your mouth when they happen to be within your reach, the way our skins stick together, the way the muscles of your back contract under your skin, the pressure of your hips, the taste of your lips...

Suddenly you move most of your weight on your left arm, to be able to stroke my face with your right hand. You make it travel from my cheek to my neck, around my shoulder, up my left arm and my forearm until you reach my own hand. Our fingers intertwine and you bring our hands over my head, to the edge of the mattress in which your sink your fingers, tightly grasping it while still holding my hand.

At some point our mouths get involved in a deep, passionate kiss, which neither of us wants to break no matter what. And we don't. Even when you start rolling your hips into mine with more force- rocking both our bodies- we keep on kissing, again and again and again. We keep breathing back and forth into each other and truly, it's amazing what the lack of oxygen can do. I think my heart's about to burst but I don't even care and I'm starting to get light-headed anyway.

And then my body can't take it anymore and it jumps over the edge with more force than ever before. As if you've brought me higher than I've ever been before and so the drop is stronger and longer. It honestly feels like my mind and body are exploding. And imploding. Both. At the same time.

You swallow my moans in the kiss and I know I'm taking you along with me when I feel your body shudder on top of mine, losing the pace, your fingers closing on my hand tightly. We finally tear our lips away and you bury your face in my neck, stifling a breathless moan there.

And then we are still again. My head drops to the side while we both pant, sucking in big gusts of air, and I can feel your heart pouding in your chest, as madly as mine. I close my eyes and savour the sensation, enjoying it until it slowly fades away.

We stay in that position for some time, coming back down to Earth, riding it out, cooling down. Cooling down so much so that I tremble underneath you after some time. The sea breeze is still there and because of the thin coat of sweat on our skins, and because of the absence of clothes, it feels even colder.

When you sense it you roll off me and retrieve our pillows and your blanket, which has been torn loose and away from our mattresses. I rest my head on my pillow while you wrap our bodies in your blanket, holding me close. Our positions are reversed compared to the ones we had in the beginning. Now you're the one lying with the sea at your back and thus your body shields mine from the wind.

We cuddle into each other's arms, hugging tenderly, lovingly... Your touch is the sweetest thing that I've ever felt. And really it almost feels like...as if you...

I hear you murmur something in my hair, but too low for me to understand.

"Mmm...what did you say?" I slur, feeling sleepy.

I can hear you gulp and you only answer after having taken a big breath in and out. "I said I love you."

I don't feel sleepy anymore. My eyes snap open and I draw a few inches back to look at you in the eyes. The air is thicker than usual, so thick it feels like I'm trying to breath in water. Or maybe it's just because of my throat...which has narrowed down to a pinhole.

I swallow and struggle to keep breathing. It's all I can do not to start crying. Please... Please Matt, just don't play with me...

I pluck up as much self-control as I can, just enough to be able to utter one strangled word. "Really?"

You frown slightly and give me a tense little smile. "That's not exactly the answer I was waiting for... But yes, really. I mean, can't you tell? I thought it was obvi-"

I grab your hair and your answer's cut short by my insistent and sudden kisses. You kiss me back with fervor, pressing me against you, and this time I can't hold the few tears that roll down my cheeks. When you feel the moisture your pull away.

"I love you too," I say, my voice breaking, as soon as my mouth's free again.

This time your smile is warmer. "I know."

I laugh quietly but then sniff and feel a bit embarrassed by my crying. "Ugh, I'm so ridiculous," I whisper as I bring my hand to my face in order to wipe it.

But before I can do it you catch my hand and lay your lips on my cheeks, kissing away the tears. Then you hold me in your arms like I'm the most precious thing on the planet.

I sigh, feeling utterly content. Definitely, that's the best night of my existence.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The light coming from the moon and the stars doesn't seem so inconvenient now. The sound of the waves is pleasant and relaxing. The breeze can't bother me now that I'm cuddled up under the warm covers with you. My mind start to drift off and soon I'm dozing.

But suddenly two shrilly shrieks cut through the air, followed by a vehement: "WHAT THE HELL? !"

We both twist our bodies to look at Dom and Claire, who are hopping around next to their mattresses, water up to their ankles. The same cold water which has just wrenched them out of the arms of Morpheus.

"Shit, our bags! Quick Dom, catch them! QUICK, DOM!" Claire yells, pointing at two dark forms that are being carried away by the water.

Dom jogs after the bags with large strides. "Shit, fuck, shit. _Shit!_"

You and I exchange a look and then we burst out giggling.

"Damn it, I _told_ you we were too close!" Claire tells her boyfriend off while dragging their mattresses closer to ours.

"It's Matt's fault!" Dom shouts from afar, making you snort next to me.

"Of course," you say, shaking your head but smiling. "When is it not my fault?"

"Matt! You wanker!" Dom continues while walking closer, still carrying his bags.

"What?" you answer, rising your voice. "I warned you, didn't I?"

"You should have been more convincing!" Dom answers as he throws the bags next to his mattress and Claire's, which she has dropped approximately on the spot where mine was before.

"Excuse-me?" you laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"Now, swallow back that smile, you skinny... OOOOooooh! But what do we have here?" his tone has changed completely now that he's noticed me beside you.

Your smile wanes and you wrap your arm around me protectively, tugging on the blanket with your other hand, to make sure I'm covered.

"Awww, you look so cute guys!" Dom says, sounding honestly softened. He suddenly hunches over and holds a trembling hand before him, as if he's leaning on an invisible stick. "Did YoU uSE proTECtion?" he asks with a wobbly, moralizing, aged voice, rising one finger with his other hand.

I chuckle quietly but you click your tongue in your mouth out of annoyance. "Bite me," you grumble at him.

Dom chortles and straightens up again. "I take it as a no." He grins at me, "careful dear, 'cause you're here, having a good time, and then before you know it BAM- baby Bellamy!"

Then Dom casts a glance at Claire over his shoulder and takes a step closer to us. "Hey," he says on a lower tone, "is there some space 'round here? What do you say," he keeps going, winking at me, "you up for a threesome?"

But the cocky smile slips from his face when Claire's outraged "DOM!" startles him.

"Jesus, do you have vampire hearing?" he wonders, turning his head to her. "OUCH!" he suddenly yelps before she can answer. He rubs his thigh where the pebble- that you've just thrown at him- landed.

"Piss off, Dom!" you snap. "I mean it!"

He huffs and mumbles something like 'not funny' before turning around and going back to his girlfriend's side where she gives him a deserved cold shoulder. He tries to smooth her but she ignores him and instead calls out to you.

"Will we be safe from the tide here, Matt?"

You nod. "Yeah, you'll be alright."

Still smiling, I watch them settle down. But then I frown and turn to you.

"The water was never going to reach me there, was it?"

You turn as well, to look at me and give me a small smile. "Nope. It was only an excuse to lure you closer. Sorry I lied."

I smile back and lie down more comfortably, pulling you into my embrace. "I'm glad you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review please, it's the only way I have to know whether you like it or not! :)<strong>


End file.
